


[podfic] Rumour Has It

by croissantkatie



Category: Becoming Human (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Friendship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Rumors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/croissantkatie/pseuds/croissantkatie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's no fun when the rumour mill gets it totally wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Rumour Has It

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rumour Has It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/301086) by [htbthomas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/htbthomas/pseuds/htbthomas). 



[download from mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?2x6ii63846c7s5r)

[download from the archive](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/rumour-has-it)

mp3 / 11:32 / 11MB


End file.
